Good Morning?
by Emmy Ninja
Summary: Waking up to a total stranger was not how Sakura had planned her morning, no not at all. "Whats that?" The set of girls followed his finger to something sticking from under the dark green pillow on the dark gray couch. "Oh! Its a condom!" Said Summi cheerfully "The one I gave to Saki-chan and GaaraBear-kun." Oh No. Alternate Universe [Discontinued]
1. Chapter 1: Waking up

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but I do wish Sai and Gaara were mine...

Sakura stirred in her sleep, the sun blaring in her face. Trying to escape from the death ball she turned to her side, letting out a content sigh that the sun couldn't reach her, inhaling deeply into her soft ,warm pillow, only to find out the scent on the pillow isn't just vanilla but a male scent. Leaping out of bed like a ninja.

Heh, ninja.

She surveyed her surroundings to see where her capture was keeping her, only to find out its her very own room. 'The vanilla scent must have rubbed off of me...but-' Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard a groan coming from behind her. Turning around slowly, she let out a soft gasp, trying not to shriek as she looking over the naked male in her bed

~(Ink)~

"Lets play, Simon says!" shouted Summi rather loudly.

"No, lets play Riyuki says." Said Riyuki sitting cross legged on the coffee table.

"Why?" questioned Yoki who wasn't looking forward to either suggested games.

"Because I said so, plus it'll be way more fun." Stated Riyuki

"No it won't.." Whispered Summi as she leaned over to Yoki, not caring if Riyuki heard her.

Yoki who was never paying much attention, since he knew Riyuki was going to diss his question earlier asked, "Whats that?" The set of girls followed his finger, to something sticking from under the dark green pillow on the dark gray couch.

"Oh! Its a condom" Said Summi cheerfully as she skipped over to the couch and pulled it out "The one I gave to Saki-chan and GaaraBear-kun" She said flipping it around to take it out, thinking about the adorable nicknames she just thought up.

"THEN WHAT IS IT DOING HERE!?" Shouted Yoki & Riyuki at the same time

It took a moment or two for Summi to realize something "..ooh, eh, umm" They all grimaced.

~(Ink)~

"G-G-Gaara?" Squeaked out the pinkette as she finally realized that the male was none other than the dangerous yet sexy Sabuka no Gaara of the Desert

Oh No...

~(Ink)~

So I'm not terrible right? Tell me how this was any grammar mistakes if I used to many commas really anything you find wrong. I've had a lot of experience and read a lot but really never had other people except close friends read my work. Your review will be appreciated -gives reviewers nommy bacon and carrots- Reviews make me go faster and I'm pretty lazy! ~Sayonara Emmy-Chan xox


	2. Chapter 2: Gaara has awaken

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but I own this poster of Sakura Haruno :3...she rocks.

After putting two and two together, Sakura shakily looked down at her own body.

Bare.

Ayame stopped scrubbing down the counter before she opened the beloved ramen shop. Teuchi came in from the back, the old timer laid a hand on her shoulder. "Something wrong Ayame?"

"D-Did you just hear that...sounds like a man-eating cry a cannibal would give before devouring their victim..." She whispered softly, afraid terribly things would happen if she raised her voice even a little.

"..Or..." Began Teuchi, rearranging the stools in Ichiraku Ramen. "It could have been Sakura Haruno about to pummel the living daylights out of some coward.

They shivered as Naruto came into the ramen shop.

"Oh-ho, Naruto, what brings you by so early? Teuchi greeted raising an eyebrow after his question. "Its even a little strange for you to be up and eating at such an early time."

"Celebrating, Sakura is about to scar a man's manhood and its not mine!" He shouted ecstatic. " It isn't mine right?" He questioned, getting a little worried as he took the seat Teuchi set up for him.

"Ohohoho, its not." He laughed as he began to get Naruto's usual as his daughter Ayame finally got over her fright and began to open shop.

Today was going to be interesting.

Sakura gaped Gaara hadn't moved an inch since she screamed, hell she could probably reassure herself that he was out cold.

How dare he? She thought, You know what? She wasn't going to let this stop her. Dammit she trained with the hokage, she was one of the best medical nin.

Hell, she tore apart most of the male ninjas if they rubbed her the wrong way. Of course not literally..she was a virgin..or she was.

So shaking off the thought she dashed around the room, brushed her teeth, did her hair, got dressed. Now she had the problem of cleaning her room, no it was an easy task, the hard part was the male in her bed. She thought of a couple of ways to move him, like, lifting but he was probably to heavy, even rolling him.

Letting out an audible sigh, she now noticed the striking pain in her head, Sighing deeply again she turned around, giving up on moving him.

He glared at her. She stared at him, blinking.

He was awake, but now she was feeling awkward.

Gulping loudly, she opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out.

His glare intensified if that was even possible. "Be. Quiet." He hissed out.

She was shocked to hear him actually speak, yeah there were times when they were at a meetings or they greeted each other, exchanging 'how are you' and 'good mornings' but that was it!

"um...um. Okay." After finding her voice she made her exit, upset her voice came out fragile and weak, but even more upset she couldn't stand up to that glare..or him.

Oi Vey.

"HOW COULD YOU NOT GIVE HER THE CONDOM!?" shouted Riyuki.

"I-I don't know.." came out Summi's lame reply. "I just got distracted and forgot." she answered looking at the floor too scared to even look into the fiery eyes of her friend whose eye color turned into a dark purple, instead of her blueish purple shade.

"How could you forget?" questioned Yoki soft voice. Right now Riyuki was a demon of a dragon, and Yoki was a sweet princess...or prince eeeerrrrr...whatever. "They were everywhere, I even saw you talk to Gaara for almost an hour!" He exclaimed.

Smiling slightly, Summi remember her chat about telling Gaara if he wanted to, he could make a sand kingdom...or better yet a castle! " I don't know, I just forgot. I remember going to give it to Saki, but then I saw Kiba and Akamaru on the couch, and I was like I just gotta pet that cutie, Akamaru...not Kiba." She reassured them.

Riyuki and Yoki smirked...Summi had a crush, on Kiba-san.

Coming down stairs, the smell of pancakes seemed to get heavier. Gaara made his way to the kitchen, He would have left by now, maybe jumped out the window, but he had a killer headache and he couldn't find anything to sooth it. He could safely suspect shes never had a hangover...until now.

~Chapter 2 End~

I think my chapters are getting longer. So, I think this chapter is pretty good, at first I didn't feel like making it today but when I started I came up with more Ideas. There may be a little bit of other couples like Kiba x Summi ^^. Sorry reviewers outta food, but Ill let you stand 2 feet away from my Sakura Haruno poster? :D JUST NO TOUCHING! XD Reviews are appreciated!

Sayonara ~ Emmy-chan xox


	3. Chapter 3: Breakfast & The necessaries

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto...BUT! I own this delicious treat of peach muffins...Actually its the reviewers...-sulks in corner-

~Line Break~

Sakura had just finished making some pancakes, sitting them on the counter, she leaned against it. She could now say that with the help of some Tylenol without even cringing that the banging in her head was over. Although the shiver she was suppressing crawled up her spine, no she wasn't cold but the eyes that was staring at her were.

She knew Gaara was watching her, but hey if he wanted to ask her something he would have to start up a conversation. It was bad enough she sounded weak in front of him earlier. So with all the confidence she had at the moment she grabbed the two plates of pancakes and set them on the table.

Yes two, what? You thought she was going to be a terrible hostess? No, this may not have been on her schedule but she was sure going to show she had manners!

"Yes, Gaara?" She purred, okay she said she wasn't going to be the one to break the silence but she saw him twitch, and she was being cocky anyway.

Sakura:  1Gaara: 0

~Line Break~

She wants to play that game alright, after round 001 is over, Gaara is going to own this game.

So, he went over snatched the pill bottle off the counter, took as many as needed to get rid of the banging in his head.

He grabbed her arm, pressed her back to his chest and whispered in her ear. "Thank you, baby." He smirked when she shivered from his breath ghosting over her ear.

Sakura 1 Gaara 1 2 and 3

~Line Break~

Sakura figured she needed to get out of there now, so clearing her throat she made up an excuse to get out of the room.

"Well...Im going to go um..take a shower and...yeah." She was surprised he loosened his grip for her to escape. She didn't think about it too much she just fled like a bunny.

Waking up to a stranger was enough she didn't need anymore surprises.

~Line Break~

Grunting noises were heard on the other line. Gasping noises too, now grunting and gasping. Pant, pant, grunt, groan, groans louder, gasp.

Silence

Grunt.

"Um...Hello? You're still on the phone!"

-dial tone that tells you your call has ended now hang the fucking phone up-

"Okay...lets agree never to call Yoki at home...ever." Said a very flushed Riyuki.

Clearing her throat, Ten-Ten decided to agree. "O-Okay. Um, Ino hows it going over there?" Asked Ten-Ten knowing very well that the girl was having a hell of a time picking a pregnancy test.

They needed it for Sakura..just in case.

"Grrr...fuck this!" Snatching a random one off the shelf, she said "Pinky will just have to do with whatever brand this is." She said holding the miniature box by the tips as if it was some slippy toad.

The girls snickers were silenced by a deadly glare from the blonde beauty queen.

"C'mon, lets go." Said Riyuki now regretting setting Summi on a date with Kiba, she needed someone to read this list, she was wwwaayyy to lazy for the job.

The list consisted of all the necessities for Sakura if and when she finds out shes pregnant

Tissues, nursing cami, pregnancy manual, chocolate ice cream, vanilla ice cream, strawberry ice cream and cherry vanilla. Etc.

Yes, all of that ice cream was necessary...well the cherry vanilla was for Riyuki but anyways off to checkout they went!

~Line Break~

Sakura made her bed, fluffed the pillows and sprayed the pillows lightly with Jasmine and vanilla scent. She unconsciously made her way down the stairs to see if Gaara was still there.

Just like she suspected, he was gone..that was until she heard from a corner of the dark living room. "Im leaving." She twirled around just in time to see him close the front door behind him as he stepped onto her front porch, and down the steps he went into the mid morning fog.

Mid morning? Oh shit!

Sakura ran up the stairs, slipped on her shoes, did a double take on her hair and clothes, then hopped in her red Nuevo Mazda 6, and sped to work.

~Line Break~

So thats it -stretchs- It took me a day and a half to finish w/ breaks my vibe was like off and on so yeah! XD Also some reviwer is gunna havta go with out a muffin..I bite one...

Sayonara ~Emmy-chan xox


	4. Chapter 4: Temari's Flashback

Author Note: Eh! Arigatou to a reviewer for pointing out some errors in my story! -grins- I wouldn't have noticed them myself . For those who don't understand the pregnancy test wasn't going to be used now, later in the story though..there is going to be lots of smut chapters xD I'm so sorry I totally forgot how confusing it would be without a time line, its still the same day but for now on I'll put a time line c: The rest of the unanswered questions are going to be explained later in other chapters, like why he was in her bed and all the other stuff, snips of flashbacks are going to be in later chapters too. Sumimasen!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but this story you can bet is totally mine! ^^

~Line Break~

Temari sighed, Shes been searching for Gaara for 4 hours straight, she was giving up.

Where could he have gone? Well, actually Gaara was a secretive person, no one really knew where he was when he wasn't in a meeting or something like that.

Sighing once again, she made her way over to a park bench, sitting down she decided to ponder a little bit about last night.

~Flash Back~

The lights were flashing but it was so dull, it was hard to see. At this point everyone was slurring and stirring, undressing each other, body shots and humping. This party took a quick turn from professional to sickly wild.

Temari was starting to slur herself, damn she was going to regret this night in the morning. Making her way to a corner booth she happily welcomed the handsome stranger who had slid in next to her with a sloppy kiss.

Their heated make out was interrupted when she noticed out of the corner of her eye, pink and blue hair. Summi and Sakura. "Y..yoouu taste f-f-funny.." Ignoring the random comment the male just gave her, she made her way over to the two girls.

Summi was leaning against Sakura who was trying to scold Summi for drinking so much. "I'm fine, seriously!" she chirped. She was the opposite of Tsunade when it came to booze she did the complete opposite of getting wasted.

~Line Break~

Her thoughts where interrupted when the familiar ring tone of her phone caught her attention. It was kankuro to tell her Gaara was in his office.

Flicking her phone shut she decided to visit a friend at work, Sakura.

~Line Break~

"What are you guys doing?" Came Yoki's voice from the doorway who apparently had been standing there for some time but they failed to notice.

He was currently eying the questionable position the two girls were in. Riyuki was on top of Ino their legs were entangled with each others, Riyuki's hands were by both sides of the blonde's head and the other girls arms were awkwardly folded under Riyuki's -ehm- boobs.

"Isn't it -grits teeth- obvious...?" Replied Riyuki blowing a bang from her now messy ponytail. Obviously it wasn't, Yoki took note of their aprons with the Yamanaka flower shop print on it and the cases of unpacked flowers but he still couldn't put it together.

"W-Where..well we were trying to put up the new flowers on display." Huffed out Ino.

Yoki simply nodded and walked away, but not before setting down the vase of lovely scentless asphodels, whipping out his phone out of his black skinny jeans back pocket and taking a picture silently of the awkward position the two girls were in.

The crashing sound of bins and supplies falling off of a shelf could be heard from where Summi who had just entered stood.

"Whats going on back there?" Summi asked. "Redecorating." Said Yoki.

~Chapter 4 End~

Nehh..I know it's short but its the end of the semester and I'm behind in a few things, also I started this yesterday and I'm finishing it today, my writing mood changed a lot it started out well from the beginning but its eeehh now xD So um review, yeah! -thumbs up- Any mistakes you found I will correct or explain. The next chapter will probably get started tomoz and posted the next day or if I feel like it the same day~ c:

Sayonara ~Emmy-chan xox


	5. Author's Note (IMPORTANT!)

Sorry to disappoint but this isn't a chapter, I just wanted to tell you guys that I wont be able to update soon. My mom signed me up for summer school, and I'm still behind in math and in history, the history is easy so there is a chance I might update every...um...week. I'm trying to focus on my work and write more stories and chapters so we shall see how thats going to work out for me. Summer school starts in 2 weeks, so don't worry Ill try to update every 3 days while trying to finish up history and stuff c:

Sayonara ~Emmy-Chan xox


	6. Chapter 5: Itachi Uchiha

Disclaimer: I do not in anyway own Naruto...uhhhh! It stings TT^TT -weeps in corner-

~Line Break~

"Knock, knock" Said Temari is a sing-song voice as she tapped her knuckles lightly on the office door.

Silence

"Sakura?" She stepped inside. It was dark but she could tell no one was there but her.

Of course, this was suppose to be her break and she was still working.

Sighing, she started looking for a light, after flicking on the light she saw papers scattered everywhere on the desk.

Rolling her eyes she decided to tidy up for her. "Oi, Sakura." She mumbled. "Huh-" Moving a few papers outta the way she found-

"Temari-san?" She whirled around to the door to see Sakura standing there with a clipboard. When the tough girl didn't respond she thought she didn't hear her. "Temari?"

"Uh, sorry Saki got to go, bye!" She said snapping back to reality, whip lashing past her.

"Uh,okay...bye?"Sakura mumbled looking down the hall before grabbing what she came for then turning off the light and returning to work.

Temari looked down at the papers, stuck between a grin and a smirk, she then decided where she was going next.

~Line Break~

Yoki sucked in a breathe pumping a little chakra in his hand he pushed the bookshelf off of him, getting off the floor he picked up his phone. Sucking in another breathe so he didn't sound so...well outta breathe. Shit, that was heavy. "Hello?"

"Hey! Its Summi, Riyu-chan wants to know if your busy." Came the Blue haired girl's voice.

"No...not really..." He sighed knowing even if he really was he would end up doing whatever Riyuki had in store.

"Awesome,She wants to know if you want to meet up for lunch?"

"Seriously, yeah okay."

Both lines went dead, the end of the call.

~Line Break~

The smell of fresh baked pastries and cinnamon lattes whisked threw the air. Sakura held the door open as Temari stepped onto the sidewalk. "I'm actually kinda glad you guys dragged me away from work to this amazing cafe." Sakura said sitting down in a booth by the window.

"I could never do your job." Mumbled Riyuki laying her chin on her palm.

Summi and Yoki giggled while Temari gave a amused look in Sakura and Riyuki's direction.

"Oh we know you can't." Said Sakura giving a look of her own.

Soon they ordered and their food came till Sakura just had to talk about something that has been worrying her.

"Why can't I just pick off your plate?" Whined/Questioned Summi looking at Yoki who hadn't really been eating but texting for the most.

"Fine, I just wanted a muffin anyway." He said finally putting his phone down on the table and sliding his half ate salad towards Summi.

"Gotta get back to work soon..oh, and now I have to look for a missing file." Said Sakura looking out the window. "I remember putting it in my office..and then it just vanished."

Temari spoke up. " Well why does it matter?" She questioned around a mouthful of shrimp salad roll her and Riyuki decided to share, If the stupid file was important then she was going to have a problem with her original plan for the file.

"I'm suppose to turn it in to Tsunade, everyone has to do it..for the sake of our jobs at least." Sakura looked down into her mango lemonade, stirring it so the sugar would mix in. "She gave me the rest of the day off so I could look for it, of course after screaming her head off."

Riyuki finished wiping her hands off with one of the napkins they were provided with, dusting off her black v neck and grayish gold tinted denim sleeveless jacket, she poked into the conversation. "Don't worry nerd I can help you after my date with Sasuke."

"OOOHHH!" Went her friends at the table. Blushing she looked at the metallic bangle on her wrist. "Shut up! Okay me and Chicken-ass are dating." She said ignoring the smug looks her friends held tightly onto their faces. "Valentines tomorrow, I don't want to be single then..like you 3..not you Summi you have Kiba."

~Line Break~

"Hey, wheres my phone?" Asked Yoki walked back over to the table after going to the bathroom.

"Umm..." Temari paused looking around for the mint colored phone with the zebra cord with his keys. "I don't know it was here a minute ago." She gave up after looking under a few napkins.

"Sorry their closing early today, we can look tomorrow, eat your muffin it finally came." Mumbled Riyuki now talking to her boyfriend she probably had been keeping a secret.

Sighing, he bit into the newly baked treat.

Oh where am I going to sleep tonight.

~Line Break~

Yoki was the first to finish in a hurry to find his phone after giving up he stepped outside, Sakura had said he didn't even enjoy the muffin. He knew the girls were probably going to take long and he could have searched for it more but he just knew something worth his while was going to happen if he took a break..or maybe he was making up an excuse to stop looking for his dear phone?

Sighing he sat down in a spot that wasn't covered in snow on the sidewalk waiting for his friends.

"That doesn't look comfortable" A voice out of nowhere came. He look around to see a young man, maybe twenty with a black sleek ponytail, obsidian eyes, a pale complexion and barely visible lines under his eyes. The lines actually made him kinda sexier.

"Um, yeah well it isn't." Replied Yoki feeling awkward seeing as the man was still standing there.

"Are you waiting for something?" Mumbled Yoki now getting annoyed at the awkwardness.

"Excuse my manners, I am." He said offering up a small smile.

Yoki figured this was a better time than any to really look at him. He was wearing a black v neck that wasn't too tight but it outlined his muscles, black dress pants and dark gray slip on vans. Compared to Yoki he was classy, hell compared to most people he was classy especially with his manners and all.

He didn't seem like he was dressed for the occasion for just out for lunch unlike Yoki, Yoki was wearing a white sweater, gray skinny jeans and a pair of black high top converse with white stars on it.

"You look familiar.." Yoki said wanting to reach out and touch his face.

"I'm Itachi Uchiha." He said looking back down at him. "Your my little brother's boyfriend right?"

"Ehhh! No!" He said bewildered as to way he thought he would be Sasuke's boyfriend

Well he was always over there with Riyuki..maybe they started dating then later shes going to get jumped by the girls because she didn't tell them.

"Your very cute how come?" He questioned with an amused look after Yoki's cheeks tinted a pinkish color.

"His girlfriend is my best friend Riyuki." He said looking into the cafe to see Riyuki laughing about something Temari said.

"faded gold sleeveless denim jacket, white skinny jeans, black uggs, metallic bangle(s), beaded necklace, black v neck...Seems like his type." Itachi watched Riyuki closely as she glared at Summi who was now cowering in fear.

Shes scary when she wants to be...shes his type alright. He thought with a amused look before he saw that the sun was setting.

"Its getting dark" He said sitting down to the boy who was still sitting on the ground.

"Yeah, I used to love the snow at night." Yoki smiled warmly.

Their conversation went on for a little while in the middle Yoki unconsciously laid his head on his shoulder till it got to the point when Yoki explained he lost his phone and a nice sleek car pulled up.

It was Itachi's late ride.

Itachi got off the ground, so did Yoki a little sad this was the last time he was probably going to see him. "If you have no place to stay, stay with me." He said holding out his hand as a man came out and opened the door in the back seat for Yoki.

The chauffeur didn't seem like he wanted Yoki to go back to the Uchiha estate.

After weighing his options he decided this was better than anything.

So, sticking his tongue out at the chauffeur (which Itachi chuckled at) He stepped inside soon accompanied by Itachi and they sped off to the mansion.

~Line Break~

"Wheres Yoki?" Asked Summi wishing she didn't wear a blue strapless dress and black flats.

Temari handed her the scarf she was wearing, Temari was wearing a dress too but this one was made for this type of weather and furry white boots that matched her white dress and green jacket. "I don't know." She said looking around for Yoki but watching out of the corner of her eye at Summi who was pouting at the green scarf that didn't match her outfit.

"He'll be alright." They could hear Riyuki who was already halfway down the block and still walking.

"Its like she didn't even look for him or doesn't care" Said Sakura to the others.

"She probably doesn't..in a hurry to change for her date with Sa-su-ke-kun" Summi tried to say the last part loud enough so Riyuki would hear.

The girls snickered at her tease, Sakura long forgetting the document Temari had stole, Only to panic about it in the morning when a certain red head showed up with it.

~Chapter 5 End~

Longest chapter ever right?! I know xD I was shocking myself too. Well its a nice treat since I can't post while I'm doing summer school, haha, anyways I might change it to a AU Alternate Universe. Send in your reviews if I should you may get another long chapter...nahh maybe not.. o3o

P.s I said chicken-ass well because...have you ever look at the back of Sasuke's head? I mean his hair is shaped like a chicken behind! 5 PAGES IN ALL!

Sayonara ~Emmy-chan The Ninja xox


	7. Chapter 6: What the hell Sasori?

Disclaimer: Hakuna matata..what a wonderful phrase..hakuna matata. It means..DROP THE BASS. Wub Wub Wub...Don't own Naruto...!BUT! I own Riyuki, Yoki and Summi :3 You may skip the outfit section down there o.o

Outfits: Riyuki: red tank top, silver dog tag necklace w/ brown feather, gray cargo skinny jeans, gray sweater jacket, black wedges, studded gray belt. Yoki: sweatpants hanging down his hips and a black short sleeve t shirt. (Itachi's clothes of course xD) Sasuke: Black jeans, black converse w/ black laces, white long sleeve shirt w/ sleeves rolled up. Sakura: work outfit . Gaara: black jeans, jade v neck, black nikes. Summi: yellow sundress, white lace wedges, aqua-is gray feather necklace. Temari: black tank top, hot pink skirt, black high heels.

~Line Break~

Next Day 5:54 am

Riyuki sat their patiently..waiting..watching...

twitch

Flicks page

twitch

Flicks page

twitch

Flic-

"Oh my fucking god, Sasuke, if you don't give me it back I'm going to wring you by your little Uchiha undies!" She promised herself that if he had his symbol on his underwear she was going to taunt him forever.

"You read crap..." Was all he said as he threw the magazine on the floor.

Picking it up off the floor she sighed violently, Sasuke gave her a half worried look.

"Y-you...made m-me...use my legs?!" He sighed he should have known...

Getting up he snatched the magazine out of her hand pulled her back on the couch with him and sat her between his thighs. "Shut up..."

The quick moment of silence was interrupted as a shrill shriek was heard down the hall- Itachi's room.

~Line Break~

Yoki opened his eyes, long eyelashes fluttering. He blinked once, twice.

The bed he was currently was sprawled on his side was very soft and comfy, he yawned, turning onto his back he was met with brown honey eyes.

He froze as the chauffeur from yesterday scanned him with an emotionless face.

He let out an ear piercing scream.

Those emotionless honey colored eyes weren't fazed never blinking..they just stared.

~Line Break~

Same day w/ Sakura 5:40 am

She hadn't gotten any sleep, she was up all night looking for that file even though she knew it wasn't in her house.

Huffing she sat down on her white couch, not feeling as comfy as she usually would, she pulled the red pillow that was seated under her butt and threw it on the floor, she would deal with the mess later.

'Knock Knock'

Sakura stared at the door for a few moments thinking the person must have left.

'Knock Knock'

Her doorbell was ignored once again.

Getting up she unconsciously finger combed her hair making it look somewhat neat. Swinging open the door to tell the ignorant moron she had a doorbell but was met with a redheaded surprise.

~Line Break~

"Yoki!?" Riyuki was speed walking up the hallway, Sasuke close behind her both going to see what had startled the boy.

Riyuki came at a close stop gripping the sides of the door way, her gray sweater swaying behind her.

"Sasori! What the hell are you doing scaring the shit outta my friend?!" Shouted Riyuki glaring at him.

He blankly stared at her before he lightly placed his hands on her shoulders (which alarmed Sasuke a little) and moved her aside and simply left.

Yoki just stared from his spot on the edge of the bed...

What a morning it was going to be.

~Line Break~

He didn't get why he was being so nice but he just was, when he found out Temari had stolen the file he just felt like it was wrong for her to be reading Sakura's personal info..

God what was happening to him?

"Looking for something?" He thrusted the file in her hand.

"Uh...Thanks..." She watched shyly as he made his way down the walkway.

"Wait, Gaara!" She didn't know what she was doing but now she had to say something because he stopped.

"Do you...um..do you want to..go on a date?" She said the last part maybe to soft because he only stared at her for a moment before shocking her and agreeing.

"The movies?" He said staring at her with those cold eyes but this time there was a glint in them.

"O-Okay after my shift is over." She said feeling like a schoolgirl talking to her crush.

Gaara nodded stuffing his hands in his pocket walking back down the path.

~Line Break~

Sakura couldn't help but try stifle a giggle..she was going on a date! She goes on dates once in a while but those are the ones her friends set her up on.

She had to call someone! So trying to calm her giddy self she decided she was going to call Ino, the two haven't talked in a couple of weeks she was sure Ino was going to be even more upset if she didn't tell her this.

~Line Break~

Yoki sat on one of the counters in the Uchiha estate. He was trying to stay as far away from Sasori as he could, he simply weirded him out.

He had asked Riyuki to get him some clothes from his apartment, she now decided she wanted to mention the spare 'key' she had.

Shes probably just going to pick lock my door... That thought swirled in his mind for awhile now.

He was so lost in thought he didn't noticed Sasori standing right in front of him.

"You've left your clothes on the bathroom floor." After hearing the cold as ice voice he froze the second time this morning.

"You need to stop doing that." Mumbled Yoki getting off the counter to go pick up his clothes never noticing how Sasori was looking at him

~Line Break~

Riyuki kicked open the door, walking in immediately remembering where everything was even in the dark. "I thought you had a key?" Sasuke followed behind her closely after almost tripping over the coffee table. "I did?" Her voiced ringed out in the dark.

"Found the lig-" Her voice died when she saw Yoki's closet.

~Line Break~

Yoki whimpered softly as Sasori plucked his right nipple.

He was pushed up against one of the tiled walls of the bathroom. His legs where forced to be wrapped around him because they weakened when he roughly gave him a hickey on his collarbone. It was probably going to bruise a purplish color.

At least purple was his favorite color right?

This was confusing...Didn't Sasori hate him?

~End Chapter 6~

Sorry for any misspellings or anything like that. ^^ Uhhh..yeah cliffhanger :3 There isn't going to be anymore chakra or missions or anything like that, so forget that! AU baby!... xD I'm writing down stuff for another story, a one shot...boy I really do need to go to summer school...Alright well review, fave, and or follow -wink- xD

Sayonara! ~Emmy-chan The Ninja.


	8. I'm not dead! (AN)

Hey! Guess what!? I'm not dead, just working on a one shot but don't worry I got the next chapter in progress :3 This story may end at chapter 11 o; Yeah the next chapter is where everything is going to form xD Just when you thought you knew where I was going w/ this...Heh, have faith though my ideas may start to change like the couples and stuff but for sure the main couple is Gaara x Sakura ^^ Meh, just wanna tell ya I havn't abandoned this story. Oh! I finished all my math and history :3 but of course something has to stop me from uploading as much as I like.. my friend Sai (Yoki is based off of my friend in rl) he tried to kill himself w/ an overdoes of fucking sleeping pills..so yeah after he gets that pumped outta him I'm gunna hug him cry a little and slap the crap outta him Dx (btw Yoki looks just like Sai, white hair, orangey/brown eyes, very short, everything! xD) I promise to try to upload it like on the 15th? Is that good enough o.o Well bye :3 next time you see me I may very well be an undead zombie..ohh! or a ghost o:

Sayonara~ Emmy-chan The Ninja


	9. Chapter 7: Scaredy-Cat Haruno

Disclaimer: ^-^ Miss me? Anyways...

Sasuke: Emmy-chan The Ninja does not own Naruto...but she is pretty amazing ._.

Emmy-chan: Thank you :3

~Line Break~

Sakura's smile was starting to fall, why was she wearing this again? Oh, yeah for her date with Gaara she wouldn't have time to change when her shift was over, yup that was why..but now it was starting to scratch her skin when she moved a certain way.

Plucking lightly at the sequin shirt for a moment, she thought quietly about how amazing or how terrible this night could go. This was Gaara..either way this was going to be interesting.

~Line Break~

Summi clamped her mouth shut and screamed as quietly as she could. The water from the shower healing all her bruises, melting away all the stress, this is what she needed.

Summi could hide her stress very easily but every once in awhile it was just too much. After soaking down she reached for the lily scented body wash.

Oh, she was so tired.

Leaning against the wall she squirted a bit of shampoo and conditioner in her soft, wet, blue locks of hair.

Finally stepping out she visibly shivered. Why was it so cold in here?

Stepping over to the window she tucked her towel and reached up to shut it. " When...did I open a window?" She thought back, nope she didn't remember even going near it.

Trying to tell her self she was just getting forgetful from all the stress and that it was natural to not remember many things..I mean she was really tired after all. Lost in thought she didn't even notice she wasn't along anymore.

A hand with a white cloth doused in something she couldn't quite put her finger on, itched her reflexes but it was to late, her eyes started getting foggy and before she even knew it she was out.

~Line Break~

Sakura slipped into passenger seat next to Gaara with ease.

Letting out a breathe she hadn't even known she was holding, when he started up the car. Sliding on the seat belt she melted into the comfy seat.

The revving of the car just relaxed her, it was strange but she was to comfortable looking out the window to even ask what they were going to see. The heat was turned on in the car making the cold wind outside barely knowledgeable.

Sakura resisted whining when they arrived and she had to leave the welcoming warmth of the comfy car.

"So what are we going to see?" Sakura asked as she moved up a space next to Gaara in the ticket line.

"A horror movie..something about a girl being bullied and living in a shed with pet spiders and finally taking her vengeance after shes cracked." He smirked as Sakura instantly paled at the mention of spiders.

Oh so shes afraid of spiders.

"That doesn't seem like something you would see on a date but I'm totally fine with it" Mumbled Sakura following behind Gaara to a pair of seats in the back away from everyone.

~Line Break~

Somehow in the middle of the movie the popcorn went everywhere on the floor, thanks to Sakura finally breaking to look at the screen to see why this lady 3 rows ahead of them kept screaming, but right at that moment, a big spider decided to crawl out of this guy's socket in the movie.

Sakura made another promise to herself 1: Don't look like a freaking wuss in front of Gaara. The other promise..oh yeah!..She couldn't remember...

But Sakura knew another way of getting out of watching this terrible, horrible, horrible, flick.

Seduction! Isn't it amazing being as amazing as herself?..Yeah it was!

Placing a perfectly manicured hand on Gaara's thigh she went a little higher. She simply ignored it when he gave her a slightly shocked look and forced her eyes on the screen. Finding her destination she traced a pale finger in loose circles around the base of his clothed member.

A few more teases and it was fully alive, smirking, she gave it a firm squeeze before placing her own hand on her lap. Within a simple second she was being slammed against a wall of some random supplies closet in the movie theater.

~End Chapter 7~

I wanted this to be so much longer but I was lost at where to end it..so this is a perfect cliff hanger? Sorry for the long wait and any grammar mistakes c:

Sayonara ~Emmy-chan The Ninja


	10. Chapter 8: Revenge Plans

Itachi:... I don't want to say it -hisses-

Emmy: -.- Your just mad at Sasori...dw you get him in the next chappy :3

Itachi: -smirks- Emmy-chan The Ninja does not own Naruto, but she is pretty amazing, ne?

~Line Break~

Itachi was angry, no he was livid. How dare Sasori touch what was his? Yes, He considered Yoki as his.

Itachi like his father never did anything without a reason. He wouldn't just take Yoki into his home for no reason, he wanted Yoki, his mother had suddenly grown the urge to bother him about not having a lover.

To him, he felt like he had all the right to just plainly murder Sasori. Of course the law would never let him. Sasori was a long time worker for the Uchihas, in fact he was born to work for the Uchihas, so Itachi couldn't just fire him? He probably could but Itachi being Itachi was going to make the few weeks Sasori had till his vacation hell, and if he still held a grudge against him, which he probably was he could just cut sometime from his vacation or make him wait longer, better yet just take away his vacation time.

Wait..wheres Yoki?

When he thought about it, he hadn't seen Yoki all day, with the exception of watching him with the camera he had installed in his bedroom.

~Line Break~

He grinded his hips against hers. Once in awhile instead of moaning she would hiss, it hurt just a little bit. It was possibly going to bruise. But that wasn't the reason Sakura wasn't enjoying it as much as she did 3 minutes ago, I mean the groaning, grinding, intense make out session, it was all fantastic. She just felt like she could enjoy it more.

Before she could voice the reason why her stomach did it for her.

"Gaara..I'm hungry." Maybe he didn't hear her stomach or her? Or he didn't know what meaning she meant. "Gaara, I want food." Sakura didn't mean to sound so whiny.

~Line Break~

"Do you want sake?" Sakura asked, they had picked up some ramen on the way to Gaara's house. Where Gaara lived was close to where he worked, it wasn't exactly a mansion but it was a big house.

"Okay," Said Sakura putting down the glasses and bottle of alcohol and food on the coffee table. "2 glasses each."

~End Chapter 8~

I finished writing this while listening 2 Insanity [frost mix] Its a creepy song, but its really good c: I wonder if all my readers are still here? Anyways I remember telling everyone I'm working on a one shot [; One of the main characters is gunna be Naruto, our fave idiot ninja! Welp, bye The Walking Dead is on from season 1 episode 1 all the way 2 Season 3 Episode 16! ^-^

Sayonara~ Emmy-chan The Ninja!


	11. Chapter 9: Sai's new pet

Disclaimer: Summi: Why do we always say DISclaimer and not claimer? Emmy-chan: T-T Because I don't own Naruto... Summi: Ooohhhhh :3 Enjoy this chapter everyone! -giggles-

~Line Break~

Sakura tried her best to seem like she wasn't totally drunk, but in fact she thought she overdid it just a little bit. Hanging around Tsunade didn't just give her amazing medical skills but also her drinking problem.

Actually, really thinking about it now Sakura didn't think Gaara had any alcohol at all. Sakura suddenly stood up, kicked some empty sake bottles under the couch, her eyes glazed over a bit.

Reaching her destination, Sakura sighed a little, plopping herself down on a comfy spot.

~Line Break~

Gaara raised an invisible eyebrow, Sakura had just walked into his bedroom and laid down on his bed...she must really be drunk.

Gaara didn't plan for this "date" to end like this...caring after a drunk pink haired doctor.

~Line Break~

She was freezing, after all she was just in her birth-day suit.

It was dark, it was cold and there was a dripping sound in the distance so it was probably wet too.

Summi's arms and legs were bound and she had a blindfold on too, in all the movies she had seen about people going missing it was naturally like this, but she still couldn't understand one thing...

Why her?

The sound of the door on the wall right in front of her creaking open echoed through the surprisingly big room. A dull tapping sound like shoes against the ground was getting closer and closer, at that moment Summi wished her mouth had been gagged as a cold hand trailed its way up her thigh.

She choked up something that sounded like a mix between a hiccup and a wet whimper.

"Don't cry, your too pretty for that." A hand that belonged to the silky male voice reached up and wiped away the tears falling down her cheeks making the blindfold stick a little to her face.

She hiccuped again, digging her small body deeper into the cold concrete wall. Wet tears once again staining her cheeks.

~Line Break~

Gaara shadowed over Sakura, sighing he took out a fresh pair of clothes, he would have to undress her, bathe her, dress her back, and then set her up in one of the guest bedrooms. What fun, right?

Reaching for the hem of her shirt to pull it over her head, his wrist was gripped in a tight hold, Gaara's eyes widened a little as Sakura flung him onto the bed and straddled his hips. She was surprisingly strong for such a petite woman.

"Sakura..?" She placed a perfectly manicured finger on his lips and giggled a giggle similar to one a school girl could only pull off.

"Were you trying to peek?" She asked him in her drunken state. He tried to push her off of him by gripping her shoulders but she only squeezed her shoulders together making her crimson red top slide a little off her shoulders showing off a bit of her lacy black bra.

Gaara's cheeks heated up, his eyes widened even more. What was she trying to do to him?

"Oh, your shy? Thats cute." Sakura stuck out her tongue and winked. Before Gaara knew it she had his black short sleeve shirt over his head.

~Line Break~

"Do you want something to eat?" Summi sniffed and shakily shook her head, no. The rope that was bruising her legs but kept her bound was being undone so was the rope around her wrist. Lastly the blindfold, Summi didn't get a good chance to look at him because with what energy left she made a sprint for it but only to be roughly pushed against the wall opposite to the wall she was just bound to.

"Please don't run." His body crushed against hers and she finally got a good look at him. He had short black hair that stopped at the end of his neck, pale skin and dark black eyes, he was maybe an inch taller than Riyuki.

(You guys know who I'm talking about! :'3)

"I'm Sai, whats your name?" His breathe ghosted over Summi's lips.

(Dun, Dun, Duuunnnnnnnn! o3o )

~Line Break~

The moment from earlier in the closet of movie theater took over Gaara, he flipped them over so he was on top of Sakura.

He ripped of the remains of Sakura's clothing, the crimson top and dark skinny jeans went flying. She wrapped her long pale legs around his waist. Skin against skin. Sakura tackled him into a hungry kiss, clawing at his back. Gaara groaned, Sakura sucking on his bottom lip.

~Line Break~

"You can sit there, Summi." Sai pointed at a chair at the end of the table with a grey and black quilt for her to cover herself with. Summi blushed and looked back at the door she was just trapped in, she sat down in the chair looking around the room.

The room wasn't that big, it was actually smaller than the room she was trapped in, there was a table with cream color chairs, a white couch on the other side of the room, a television on a light brown stand, a crimson red rug and the walls were painted white.

Summi stomach growled just as Sai came out of a door on the left of the table on the wall her back was facing with a plate and chopsticks. He sat down in the middle of the couch and motioned Summi over. Summi hesitated but the food looked amazing, she made her way over and stood in front of Sai.

Sai patted the spot in the middle of his legs. When she didn't move he grabbed her wrist pulling her close to him. "Aren't you hungry? Please sit." Summi didn't hesitate this time, she was really hungry. She blinked at how close they were, he smelt like paint and peppermint. This was doing stuff to her! She had a boyfriend! Kiba...

When she was seated in between his thighs he placed the plate on her lap, teriyaki chicken, sticky rice, sushi, kamo nanban and dangos was on the plate. He picked up a piece of chicken and blew on it. She blushed when he placed it near her lips for her to eat. He was going to feed her.

~Line Break~

Sakura straddled the now sweaty red head. Nipping and licking down the way, sitting herself between his thighs, she grabbed the erect cock. Putting it near her lips smearing the drip of precum on her lips, Sticking her tongue out she licked it off, blowing air on it she licked and sucked at the tip, teasing Gaara just a little more before he grabbed her hair and shoved the head into her mouth. She looked up at Gaara, smirking around the pulsing organ in her mouth.

Licking the underside of his member, she started bobbing her head, sucking and licking. She started humming, a trick Ino had taught her she found it nasty and disturbing at the time but she had to thank Ino sometime. It wasn't long before he shot his sticky load down her mouth but some spilled out the side of her mouth.

It was hard to swallow at first, it was kinda salty and a little thick, she thought it would be terrible from what she heard. Flicking her tongue out the side of her mouth she got the last bit of Gaara's cum. Giving his cock one last long lick to bring it back to life.

In a split second she was on her back and Gaara was placing himself at her entrance.

~Line Break~

After she finished eating, Sai took her hand and walked her through a door on the wall left to the table. The walk through the dark hallway was silent. They stopped at a bright lit kitchen which was at the end of the hallway, a male with gray hair and black eyes like Sai's wearing a pair of baggy pants and no shirt was sitting on the counter. "Shin," The gray haired male supposedly named Shin looked up at Sai then over to Summi, raising an almost invisible eyebrow. "This is Summi..can I keep her?" He asked tilting his head slightly to the side.

Shin sighed. "Sai, you never take care of your things." Shin looked a bit annoyed now.

"Thats not true!" shouted Sai, "My last 2 lasted more than a week, plus shes really obedient and it'll be easier since shes only one." Sai tried to point out some good points.

"Okay...but you can't whine to me for a week if she runs away." He looked at Summi his face softening slightly. "I got to go but I'll be back later tonight, don't do anything stupid, okay?" He said getting up and petting his little brother on the head and walking out of the kitchen. Summi saw him go in to the dark hallway they were just in and go into one of the 4 rooms. She guessed that this was all of the place, the dark room she was trapped in, this kitchen, the dark hallway, the room that was probably a living room that Sai feed her in and the 4 other rooms.

There was a door in the kitchen, the only exit. Sai grabbed her hand and took her into a hall way, the first door on the wall lead to Shin's room the last door at the end was Sai's and the others were a mystery. "I get to keep you, Summi!" He said closing the door to his room. There was a window, a closet, a bed and a desk with drawings and other things. "You need a collar.." Sai said to himself before opening the door and going into the door that was left to his on the same wall. The room had no windows but a metal desk and a wall full of items on little hooks. They looked like torture tools...

Summi shivered, backing into Sai's room. He came back with a pretty blue collar with the words "Sai's" carved into it. Attaching it to her neck with a bit of struggling from her, he then said, "I think you need to get cleaned up." The last door must be a bathroom.

Correct, it was in fact an all white bath room except for the shower curtain for the tub, it was a see through black and the bathroom mat was also black. It was sorta a small bathroom but there was some space between the tub and toilet and the sink was on the opposite wall.

Summi looked back at Sai he was already half undress but was busy going throw the cabinet above the sink for soap. This is was when Summi realized that she was naked this whole time except for a small quilt. Okay..maybe he could feed her because the food was really good and make her sit on his lap and put on really cute pet collars and stuff but he wanted to bathe with her!? Um, nooooooo..she wanted to play along so when he least expected it she would make a run for it but this was too far.

~Line Break~

Sakura moaned as if she felt no pain, Gaara was wide and 10 inches, he couldn't fit all of him inside of her. Gaara thrusted up and Sakura thrusted down, finding there rhythm. Panting, heavy breathing and the sound of sweaty skin smacking against skin could be heard inside the room. Sakura groaned as Gaara marked her neck with a hickey. Gaara pulled out till only his tip was left in and thrusted hard back in, he was so close. Removing his mouth from her neck, a trail of spit from his lip and the hickey was left hanging. Giving her neck one last lick, he thrusted in one last time.

He came inside of her in thick spurts, cum spilling out of her, Sakura hummed in the back of her throat, it felt so good being filled like that. Sakura pulled Gaara against her body as he pulled the covers up, still buried deep inside of her.

~End Chapter 9~

Yaayyy! This is pretty long, right? I might not update for a few weeks so this should satisfy you for awhile! :'3 I used Shin as Sai's older bro coz in the anime it said that Sai looked up to him like an older brother, its kinda like ROOT in the anime is like a pet organization instead of assassins since this is a AU (You know what type of pets I mean, the kind of humans they randomly kidnappz and sell on black markets and whateverz :3) O.o I just now noticed Summi already took a shower and now Sai is trying to bathe her..mmm you can never be toooo clean, anyways I'm done ranting on about random crap! Sorry for any misspellings or incorrect use of certain words! Rate me in the comments on the smut scene!

Itachi-kun: Hey! You said in the last chapter that I would get Sasori in this chapter. -.-

Emmy-chan: Ohh...uummmm -starts trying to backspace Itachi-

Sayonara ~Emmy-chan The Ninja!


	12. Discontinued!

Yup, you read the title right, "Good Morning" is discontinued. It had a goodish run, but I get a lot of comments with people telling me there confused, I get where there coming from and its just too many mistakes to fix so I'm just stopping it, you can make up your own scenario of how Summi escaped, how Yoki , Itachi and Sasori settled their matter, and how Sakura and Gaara got together and if she ends up pregnant or not.

I came to this decision when my friend gave me some "tough love" and told me that I'm terrible at chapter stories and that I should stick 2 one shots coz I'm a lot better at them!

Its funny, I remember telling everyone this story was going 2 end at chapter 11, and it did just not the way I wanted it to. Anyways from now on I'm just gunna make 2shots and one shots ^-^

You can all cheer that I'm done with this disaster!

Bye.

Sayonara ~Emmy-chan the Ninja!


End file.
